


The Bitch That Is Morning Sickness

by military_bluebells



Series: The Bitch That Is... [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: F/M, Female Ray Person, Fluff, Morning Sickness, Nate Fick Is A Gentleman, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/military_bluebells/pseuds/military_bluebells
Summary: “Fuck,” she said under her breath, pressing a hand to her stomach. She wasnotgoing to throw up on the subway. Again.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Ray Person, Nate Fick & Ray Person
Series: The Bitch That Is... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781923
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	The Bitch That Is Morning Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have not been pregnant and so my information comes from the media and google so it won't be amazingly accurate.

She was so fucking late. Brad, the dick, switched her alarm off, because apparently, she needed the sleep. At least that was what the short, neat note stuck to the fridge had said. People always say that pregnancy made women more emotional, but Ray called bullshit because out of the two of them, it was Brad who was getting sappier, with small notes and kisses on the cheek, forehead, even her fucking baby bump. 

Heartless Recon Marine Ray’s pregnant ass. 

It was cold outside and the sky was threatening rain its mass of dark clouds. Ray tugged her beanie down over her ears and pulled Brad’s jacket closer around her. Her boots made a smacking sound as she stepped in a puddle, crossing the road. 

The subway was crowded, people going to offices at nine am taking up most of the space at the station, with their shitty self-awareness. The third shove was three too many in Ray’s opinion. This was one of the small times Ray wished Brad was with her: people just moved for his eight-foot Viking ass with his Iceman glare. 

The attendant was nice at least, if a bit nosy. No, Ray didn’t know the gender, yes the due date was a couple of months away, sure she was excited, yes the father was involved. Same questions, different voice. 

Her phone buzzed in her pocket as she started down the stairs. 

Goddess Gina: _Have you got to the hospital yet?_

> No, Brad switch m alarm off, needed sleep apparently, at station tho 

Goddess Gina: _They say they’re killing machines, but we know they’re soft_

> As marshmallows

A man carrying a briefcase bashed into Ray, almost knocking her phone out of her hand. She glared at him as he carried on obliviously up the stairs. She pocketed her phone quickly as she stepped onto the platform, waiting for two minutes before her train pulled up. There was a rush of people, and Ray suddenly didn’t care to push her way through. Someone with common human decency, as Brad would say in his over-educated flat voice, let her on, but there were no seats as they pulled away from the station. Ray sighed, but grabbed one of the handrails, it wasn’t like this was the first time and honestly Ray couldn’t give two fucks. 

Except, that was exactly when her vision began to blur, and her breakfast decided it wanted out.

“Fuck,” she said under her breath, pressing a hand to her stomach. She was _not_ going to throw up on the subway. Again. 

“Miss,” a voice said, “take my seat. You don’t have to stand.” 

Ray blinked at the guy, swallowing thickly. She nodded, not really trusting that she wouldn’t throw up on him if she opened her mouth. He guided her into his seat by her arm as the train rocked sideways. Ray pretty much fell into the seat, gulping in breath and squeezing her eyes shut against a sudden wave of nausea. 

Fucking morning sickness. She’ll be having words with Brad, or maybe just throw up on his feet, which ever one was easier. 

“Hey, are you alright?” the guy asked again. Ray opened her eyes, and met bright, clear green ones. The guy was kneeling in front of her, watching her with concerned eyes. 

“Fine thanks.” Ray said, gripping the seat as the train rocked again and she felt her breakfast churn in her stomach. Fuck it, she might just throw up _on_ Brad. 

The guy arose an amused eyebrow, “Are you sure?” 

Ray snorted, “Well to be honest, if you keep kneeling there, you might get covered in vomit. I hope you like digested toast and weird jam.” 

The guy smiled, “I prefer marmalade personally.” 

Ray laughed but ended up grabbing her stomach as her breakfast hovered at the back of her throat, “Fuck,” she breathed. 

“When’s your stop?” the guy asked, his voice calm and clear. 

“Three from here, 125th street.” Ray said, blinking as her vision righted a little. The guy nodded, his blond hair bouncing a little. It was kind of cute. His hair was short, dirty blond, his ears sticking out a little, his lips pink and quite plump for a guy. Brad probably would’ve said he looked like a spoon-fed, Ivy leaguer raised on caviar and champagne, with abandonment issues from his parents fervent need to travel and their own money-fuelled addictions. 

He looked kind. 

“I’m Nate.” He said as Ray realised she was probably weirding him out. His smile was soft though, so Ray assumed he wasn’t freaked out. 

“Ray.” She braced herself for the questions that always followed that one. 

“Pleasure to meet you Ray.” Was all Nate said. 

Ray laughed, “Do people even say that anymore?” 

Nate grinned, but didn’t comment, which was probably good because Ray would have had to respond and spewed her breakfast in his very nice face. Nate seemed to realise and reached into his satchel - a fucking satchel - and pulled out a water bottle. He held it out to her as they rocked side to side and pulled to a stop. 

“One stop down,” Nate said with a smile as Ray took the offered bottle. Ray noticed that Nate was staring between her mouth and the bottle. 

“I’m not sick.” She said, sipping the water. Nate rose an eyebrow. “I don’t think you can get morning sickness through cross contamination.” Ray amended. 

“I don’t think so.” Nate said with amusement. 

The train pulled away and Ray blinked at the new people who’d appeared. She was really out of it. 

She wanted Brad. 

Ray sighed, gripping the lapels of Brad’s jacket firmer and pulling it around her. 

“Is there someone I could call?” Nate asked, still kneeling. His knee must be killing him. Ray shook her head. Gina was busy with the girls, Brad was at the base, Walt was visiting his parents, her ma was in Missouri. 

Nate nodded, “Are you going home?” 

“Hospital.” Ray replied, closing her eyes as she felt dizzy. 

“Well, that’s lucky.” Nate said. Ray laughed, pulling Brad’s jacket closer. “Are you cold?” 

Ray shook her head, “No, it’s stupid,” she paused before saying quietly, “this is Brad’s coat.” 

“And Brad’s the father?” The question wasn’t accusatory or pitying, just a question. 

Ray opened her eyes as they pulled to another stop, “Yeah.” 

Nate nodded, and didn’t ask any other questions. Ray was quietly glad. They spent the ride to the next stop in comfortable silence. Ray was aware that she probably shouldn’t be this comfortable or open with a stranger. 

“Do you know how fucking weird this is?” Ray asked as they stopped at the last station before hers. 

Nate rose an eyebrow then inclined his head to the side, considering, “I suppose. It is weird that basic kindness is now classed as ‘weird’.” He did the whole bunny ears as well. Ray stared at him, too busy trying to figure out where on earth, or elsewhere, Nate could have come from, to respond. 

“Ray,” Nate tapped her knee firmly. 

Ray blinked, “Sorry.” 

“No problem,” Nate said, suddenly looking to his left. “Your stop?” 

Ray looked out of the window, recognising the signs and the station name, “Yeah.” She made to stand, but her balance disappeared. Nate caught her, thankfully, and guided her out of the train, pushing people aside to get her onto the platform. She gulped in fresher air, stumbling a little as they moved further onto the platform. 

“Come on, sit down.” Nate said, guiding her to a bench. Ray sat down heavily, leaning forward, swallowing, trying to keep her breakfast down. 

“Just breathe, take your time.” 

Ray laughed a little, “Sure, but mind your shoes until then homes.” Nate laughed warmly, sitting next to her. Ray swallowed for a second and sat up. The dizziness faded a little, but the nausea wasn’t letting up. “Yeah, no, I definitely need to throw up.” 

“Okay,” Nate said, helping her up, “bathroom?” 

“Bathroom.” Ray agreed. Together, they made their way across the platform. Ray had enough self-worth to admit that for the last couple of feet, she was leaning on him. Nate paused outside of the women’s bathroom, shuffling on the spot. 

“Take me in or have a new vomit coat.” 

Nate chuckled but stopped shuffling and took her into the bathroom. Luckily for Nate, there weren’t any other women in there. Luckily for Ray, she got to the toilet before she spewed all over Nate or the floor. A hand rubbed her back soothingly and she could almost pretend it was Brad. 

“Shit,” Ray swore, dry heaving over the toilet bowl. 

Nate pressed his bottle into her hand, and she gulped some down before swilling her mouth out, spitting it into the bowl. 

There was a squeak and a gasp. 

“Sorry,” Nate said, sounding awkward and a little embarrassed. Ray spitted into the bowl again and sat up, resting against the stall wall. 

The woman looked scandalised, but Ray offered a sunny smile. 

“I promise I wasn’t sucking his dick.” The woman gasped and stormed away. Ray grinned at Nate as he choked back a laugh. 

“I- I can’t believe you just-” 

“Hey, just because I’m pregnant, doesn’t mean I’m innocent, I mean you do _know_ how babies are made, right.” Nate choked back another laugh, his ears turning pink, “Yes, yes I know.” 

The nausea faded almost instantly, and Ray sighed, rubbing her stomach as a reward to the little one for stopping whatever it had been doing. 

“Good baby,” she said absently. 

“Feeling better?” Nate asked. Ray sighed and nodded. Nate reached over to flush the toilet and helped Ray up onto her feet. Now that she wasn’t keeling over with nausea, she noticed that Nate was taller than her by at least three inches. It wasn’t as big of a difference as Brad, who would tower over Nate by at least three inches and Ray six. Nate was also lean, built a lot like Brad actually. 

Nate helped her up the stairs and out onto the street. The weather was still shitty, though the sky looked slightly less dark. Ray tugged on her beanie, rubbing her hands together. 

“How far is the hospital?” 

“Couple of blocks.” Ray started down the street, Nate walking next to her. It took an embarrassing amount of time for her to realise and stop in her tracks. “Wait, where are you going?” 

“I was going to walk you to the hospital.” Nate said, like it was nothing. 

Ray stared at him, “Don’t you have somewhere to be?” 

Nate shrugged loosely, “I had a lecture but missing one won’t do me any harm in the long run. I wanted to make sure you were alright.” 

“Huh,” Ray said, she couldn’t really think of a response to that. Nate smiled as her, his green eyes warm and friendly. Ray nodded after a second, and carried on walking, aware of all the looks they were getting, standing in the middle of the sidewalk. Nate carried on beside her, hovering close but not overly so. 

“A lecture in what?” Ray asked, stuffing her hands in her pockets. The wind was biting at them and she liked her fingers unfrozen. 

“Today? Classics.” 

Ray snorted, grinning at Nate, “That’s such a gay subject, homes.” 

Nate rose an eyebrow at her, and Ray winced as her words registered in her brain. Very tactful Ray, gold _fucking_ star. 

“I’m bi, but I do agree that it’s a little homoerotic at points.” 

Ray laughed, her head tipping back. The person walking past her stared at her, but Ray shrugged it off. The hospital came into view and Ray pointed it out to Nate. They crossed the road with no problems, and Ray stupidly thought that her day would get better: as she climbed the entrance stairs, she was hit with vertigo so suddenly she would've hit the stairs face first, if Nate hadn't caught her. 

“Shit,” Ray cursed, stumbling up the stairs but staying upright. Nate curled his arm around the back of her shoulders and guided her into the hospital, staying close and rubbing his hands soothingly down her arm. They made it to a chair and Nate set her down gently, before kneeling in front of her. 

Ray gulped in some deep breaths, rubbing her stomach, and the nausea faded slightly. She looked down at Nate, who was searching her face. She grinned weakly, 

“Hey, while you’re down there Nate, can you find Hades, I need a word with him about a certain Brad Colbert.” 

Nate laughed so suddenly, he tipped forward like he’d been hit in the back of the head. 

“I take it that the nausea’s gone.” He said finally, gulping in breath. His cheeks were a rose colour, off-setting his eyes nicely. 

Ray rocked her head from side to side, “Mostly.” 

Nate’s eyebrows furrowed after a second, “Are things okay...?” 

Ray rose an eyebrow, “Homes, if I wanted to punch him or kill him, I wouldn’t have let him stick his dick in me without a wrapper and I wouldn’t keep bringing him up.” 

Nate choked on his laughter, coughing. “That is a valid point.” He paused, “Sorry, that was-” 

“No worries, I’m used to it.” Ray said. Nate was saved from answering, although he did look like he was going to answer, probably with something heartfelt and deep and with perfect grammar, by Sheree. 

“Ray, there you are,” she said, smile welcoming as always. 

“Hey, Sheree. How’s my hot OBGYN? You know they need to call you something better, less abbreviations.” 

Sheree smiled, “I’ll take it up with someone. Now, you have an ultrasound appointment.” 

“I’m getting lubed up and rubbed by a hot doctor.” Ray said, winking at Nate. He bit his lip, but the edges of his lips twitched upwards. Sheree laughed and shook her head as she walked away. 

“I better get going, don’t wanna miss my date.” Ray said, standing carefully. Nate hovered until she got to her full height. “Hey,” Ray said as she had a thought, “would you like my number? I think you’d get on with Brad and let’s be honest, our baby’s going to be really cute and who wouldn’t want to see that.” 

Nate laughed, but he reached into his satchel, fucking satchel, and pulled out his phone, handing it to Ray. She entered her number in under Brad’s Hot Pregnant GF and handed it back. Nate bit back a laugh at the name, Ray was sure. 

She winked at him as she walked away. She was _so_ gonna tell Brad about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Credit: https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/164075479103/otp-meeting-on-a-train  
> “Miss, take my seat. You don’t have to stand.”


End file.
